


二倍速心跳

by KLMNOPQ



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 15:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLMNOPQ/pseuds/KLMNOPQ





	二倍速心跳

“我想我们该谈一谈。”

Jack突然这么说，这让Jordan更心虚了，他在上一次在任务中烧伤了手，隔热绷带也没能帮上什么忙，演习结束后又没能及时处理，他觉得自己可以处理好这种小伤，所以并没有去找他们的好医生，只是简单的用酒精处理了伤口，缠上了新的绷带，那里理所因当的发炎了，他现在正在被炎症造成的高热折磨着，虽然这对他来说根本算不上什么折磨，但发热的身体和晕乎乎的脑袋还是时时刻刻提醒着他该去吃些药，不管是抗生素还是退烧药什么的，或者直接去找古斯塔夫，那个聪明的医生一定很快就能解决他的小问题，但他现在只是躺在床上，看着面前站立着的Jack。

“不，我想我并没有什么好和你谈的。”

“你确定吗，Jordan，我们之间……我是说那件事情，那个新加入的人，你没有什么想和我说的吗？”

哦，那个像极了Jack的人，不如说，他就是Jack，只是Jordan不想承认这个事实罢了，的确，那个人和Jack一模一样，个人资料，履历和外貌，除了那张扬的莫西干的头型，随身携带的小梳子和色彩鲜艳的外套,但那的确也是Jack，他必须得接受这个现实。

“还有，这是我问医生要的一点阿莫西林，这点小伤够用了。”

Jordan讨厌被看穿的感觉，即使是他的爱人也不例外，他有些愠怒，但并不打算表现在脸上，只是坐起身扯下Jack的领子试图结束这个话题，接下来，他们当然是要做爱，最近的事情让这个一向冷静的人有些焦头烂额，他需要一段时间让自己完全放松，至于这段时间到底有多长——那就要看Jack的本事了。 

Jack顺着Jordan的力道被拉倒在床上，他用两只脚互相蹭了几下，蹬掉自己的作战靴和袜子，Jordan一向比较主动，这次更甚，他翻身跨坐在Jack的大腿上，压低身体和他交换了一个吻，Jack的帽衫被他整个扯下来，牛仔裤也被直接拉到了脚踝处，他只需要像刚才一样，再用脚跟和小腿互相蹭蹭，然后用脚尖勾起裤子的边缘把它甩到一旁的地上，Jack的身上只剩下一件平角内裤，而Jordan还在慢悠悠地解自己格子衫的扣子。

Jack不知道他们的衣柜里有多少Jordan的格子衫，每一条甚至都拥有不同的花色，今天穿的的这件是Jack给他买的，Jordan想了想，把衣服扔在了床头柜上，他在Jack的协助下用这个别扭的姿势褪下了自己的裤子，Ｊｏｒｄａｎ把自己的右手塞进Ｊａｃｋ的内裤里，握住他已经有些稍稍发硬的阴茎，他手上的伤痕和枪茧，和令人感到安心的温暖，没过一会，Ｊａｃｋ的阴茎就完全挺立了起来，嵩在略微有些潮湿的空气中，他试图用一只手把他的内裤也一并扯下来，就算Jordan配合地抬起了屁股，这也的确有点困难，即使这样他也不愿意把另一只手展露出来，那上面正缠着丑陋的绷带，下面还有被感染的伤口，炎症反应让伤口的边缘止不住的发痒，Jack 知道现在的Jordan完全没有把心思放在自己的身上，只是想着如何让自己的那只手不被关注到，这可不行，他自己动手把内裤扯了下来，让Jordan温暖的右手能继续抚慰他，他也好为下一步做准备。

套子和润滑液就放在床头柜的第一层抽屉里面，他们总是用脂基的润滑液，Jordan对化合物很敏感，而水会浇灭他的热情，他主动的接过那瓶液体，低下额头抵在Jack的胸前，用左手的手肘撑住身侧，弹开瓶盖在自己的股缝里倒了不少，然后用两根手指的指腹把它们摊匀，他的屁股现在看起来亮晶晶的，他先用裹满了润滑液的食指探了进去，接下来是更长一些的中指，和更细一些的无名指，Jordan的手指比起Jack的要更粗一些，那些实验室里的硝酸盐造成的后果一直延续至今，但在性事上却让它轻松不少。

Jordan把套子放在Jack阴茎的顶端，用嘴唇包裹的边缘，向下含的时候就能把套也一并带好，他自然是这场性爱的主导，Jordan的屁股只在他的阴茎上蹭了一会，就找准了地方坐下去，几乎把整根都吞了进去，他喜欢这种控制全局的感觉，也喜欢这种被填满的感觉，甚至可以说是享受，他一边让Jack操着自己一边调整角度好让那根火热的阴茎能够撞上他的前列腺，Jack永远不会反抗他。

他错了。

当他正摆着腰在Jack的身上动作时，他听到了一些细微的，不该属于这里的声音，尽管他现在的脑子并不是那么清楚，但他对可能产生的变量一直如此警惕，他回过头，Estrada正站在床边，饶有兴致的看着他们两人交合的场面，他几乎是裸着身体的，就像现在的Jack一样。

而Jack，他并没有把这个不速之客赶出他们的卧室，也并没有解释些什么，只是突然翻身把Jordan摁在床上，又把他的手也扭到背后，这样他既无法逃脱也不会触碰到左手上的伤口。

好极了，好极了，狗娘养的Jack Estrada，他在心里暗自骂着，而Estrada已经贴在他的背后了，还是那样沾了油的橡胶的触感，同样火热的阴茎和坚硬的龟头，Jordan看起来却兴致缺缺，只是摆着脸看着Jack，直到Estrada突然把整根阴茎插进去，Jordan就无法再保持那样的表情了，他先是猛地皱紧了眉头，随后又慢慢地舒展开来，他的十根手指攥在一起，脸上也逐渐泛起了潮红，他不得不承认，在这件事上，Estrada和Jack一模一样，这个想法不一会就得到了更加充分的证实，Jack抬起他的下巴，把自己被冷落了许久的阴茎送到Jordan脸旁。

这有些困难，他是说，他的身体正被操的止不住的前后摆动着，舌头也只能在那根性器胡乱磨蹭几下，最终还是Jack掰着他的下巴才塞了进去。

就算 Jordan 不太情愿同时被两个人干，但他也不可能真的把这份怒气发泄到 Jack 身上，他还是一如既往的认真照顾着这根他再熟悉不过的阴茎，他几乎可以通过舌头感受到那些青筋的跳动，这让他感到一丝满足 ，但没过一会，Jordan就没心思想这些了，天杀的Estrada突然开始加快了速度，找准了那片区域就狠狠的碾上去，而Jack也突然把整根阴茎全都塞到他嘴里，不得不说这对他来说有点大过头了，他只得昂起头来，挤出自己喉咙里的一些空间，这招对Jack效果拔群，但他混乱的脑子不容许他在想这么多了，Jack的阴茎挤满了他的喉咙，这让他呼吸起来有些困难，他的鼻子不住的撞到面前那人的耻毛上，他们两个交替着进入Jordan的身体，Jack刚拔出去一点，Estrada就在他后穴里捅得更深。

Jordan被操的几乎要翻白眼了，他那没人照顾的可怜的家伙正贴在他自己的小腹上，随着大幅度地摆动不时地晃动几下，甩出几滴透明的液体，在床单上留下几处污渍，Jordan想要让自己轻松一些，他感受到自己的胸正被Jack揉弄，该死的，他连这里都不肯放过，他抬起双手扶住Jack的根部，Jordan 的身体只靠自己的膝盖和两根插在他体内的阴茎支撑了——还有那两个人在他身上作乱的手，Jack明显吓了一跳，他把自己的阴茎拔出来一大截好让Jordan不至于呛到自己。

他明白用喉咙来伺候一个男人的阴茎对Jordan来说有些超出范围了，他感到抱歉——他说真的，因为他正为Jordan因呼吸不畅而通红的眼睛感到无可自持的兴奋，等Jack的马眼被那条湿热的舌头来回舔了三圈的时候，他终于还是射出来了，失去了一头的支撑点，Jordan几乎是立马倒在了床上，他把自己嘴里的精液悉数吞进肚子里，脸上的则在床单上蹭掉了事，他急不可耐地把右手伸到自己的身下，发出一声满足的呻吟，他的乳头也在粗糙床单的摩擦下挺立起来，Estrada握住他的后腰开始冲刺，没过一会Jordan就射在了自己的手里，他疲惫的瘫倒在床上，Estrada也终于在高潮后离开了自己的身体。

Jordan被两人翻了个面，以免他不小心压到自己的手或者活活闷死在床垫里，他的眼睛闭着，眼角残余的泪水还没来得及流下去，肿胀通红的嘴唇微微张着，脸上还有没擦干净的白浊。

他现在觉得在性爱中得到主动权变得没有那么必要了，毕竟他一个人总是争不过两个人的，他抬手抚摸自己的脖子和锁骨，那里正汗湿得不像样子，他又抚上自己的左脸，那儿还有不少残留的东西，他伸出舌头想把自己的脸舔干净，够不到的地方就用手指来帮忙，等终于结束了这个漫长的过程之后，他在两人炽热的目光下开口了。

“如果你们想像刚才那样再来一轮的话……我大概不会介意。”

Jack和Estrada互相看了一眼。

“我们会帮你请假的。”

Fin


End file.
